The Fallen Prodigy
by FrozenFang
Summary: After getting free of having to marry Riser, thanks to Issei, Rias feels happier than ever. But what's with this new student? And why does it seem like this is only the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. It is I, FrozenFang. Back from a break to test something out. Now I know that there are those of you that would like me to update on my current story, Naruto's Sudden Surprise, but I've just had this idea for the longest time and I want to see if anything can come of it. I've had the idea of writing a Highschool DXD story for the longest time. I wouldn't call myself a fan of the anime or manga, more of a fan of the fanfiction written for it. I've been on a bit of a binge reading a bunch of stories by different authors and that finally gave me the idea of actually writing one. I already made a character, backstory, powers, everything. But I just couldn't sit down and write an actual story. But after reading a bunch, and submitting my character to another author to be used in his story, I decided that I wanted to at least give it a try, to say I actually did something with this idea.**

 **So, because of that, I wrote this. I'm trying my hand at a Highschool DXD story, with the OC that I created a while ago, after fixing the mistakes I made, of course. So this is mostly a test-the-waters kinda thing. To see if I could actually do something with this. If not, well at least I can say that I tried. And maybe then I could stop adding things to my OC or stop creating new ideas. But yeah, that's what this is all about. To see if I can make this into a story. Sorry to those that want me to update my Naruto story, I'm working on it, but no set dates for now, so you'll just have to wait, unfortunately.**

 **But enough of that. Here is my idea. Let's do this.**

 **Begin!**

"Idiot" - **Talking**

 _"Idiot" -_ **Thoughts** _  
_

 **{Idiot} - Sacred Gear/Demonic Speaking**

 _ **{Idiot} -**_ **Sacred Gear/Demonic Thoughts**

 **Idiot - Attacks**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

An alarm goes off as the person sleeping groans and hits the snooze button. The figure sighs and sits up, with the blanket falling off to reveal a shirtless form. The figure is a male, with straight black hair down to his eyes with a bang in between both eyes, said eyes being purple in color. The figure gets up, stretches, and begins his morning routine.

Finishing up, he goes to his closet and picks out the uniform he was meant to wear from now on. He looks at it, sighs, and says to himself, "Why did Okaa-sama have to send me here? Especially to a school with this uniform," not happy with how it looks. Groaning, he reluctantly puts it on, puts his glasses on and leaves his bedroom. Going into the kitchen, he makes a simple bacon and egg breakfast before grabbing his bag and heading out, locking the door. As he takes the elevator to the main floor, he can't stop thinking on how today will go. Doors opening, he walks out into the lobby and heads out the door. Before he starts walking, he looks up at where his apartment would be in the complex, sighs, then turns and starts heading off.

 _Time Skip_

After walking for a while, he sees the gates of the school he's supposed to attend. Sighing, he walks through the gates toward the building. As he's walking, he sees people, with the majority being girls, stop and turn to look at him. He sees then whispering and giggling to each other, though he doesn't bother with listening. Sighing once again, he heads into the building and starts heading to where his classroom should be. Finding the room, he knocks on the door.

Inside the classroom, we see the teacher clap her hands, getting the attention of the students. "Alright, students. Today we have new student joining us this year, so make them feel welcome." Turning to the door, she says, "You can come in now." The door opens and the students see a black-haired male walk in wearing their uniform. The majority of girls in the room squeal, saying things like, "he's so handsome," "I wonder if he's single," "I hope he's not another pervert." Walking to the side of the teacher, he turns around and writes his name on the board. The teacher says to him, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He looks around the classroom and sees most of the girls staring at him like he was a piece of meat, with the few guys in the room glaring at him. Two girls however seemed almost shocked by his appearance, a black-haired girl with a bow holding up her ponytail, and a red-headed girl with green eyes. They had almost wide eyes at him before schooling their features. Shrugging his shoulders, he looks at the rest of the class and says, "My name's Shinji Komatsu. I'm new around this area so please take care of me," bowing as he finished. Apparently, this was the right thing to say as the majority of girls squeal loudly, before the teacher calms them down.

She looks at the class and says, " Now does anyone have any questions for Komatsu-san?" Hearing this, a lot of girls raised their hands. Pointing to one of them, the girl asks, "Komatsu-san, how long have you been in Kuoh?" Thinking about it, he answers, "About a month or so. I've only moved here recently." Another student asks, "Are you single?" Saying this causes the rest of the girls to start giggling. Sighing, he answers, "Yes I'm single. But I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." Hearing this, all the girls sigh depressingly. Deciding that questions were done, the teacher says, "Alright that's enough for now. Komatsu-san, you may sit in the empty desk next to Gremory-san. Gremory-san, please raise your hand." With the redhead raising her hand, Shinji walks to his desk, which happens to be next to the window, sets his bag on it and sits down. Opening his bag, he takes out the textbook for this class, a notebook, and a pencil. Setting his bag on the floor, he turns to the front of the class, already not excited about his time here, as he can feel the black and red-haired girls looking at him. Groaning, he begins taking notes.

 _Time Skip_

Class ending, Shinji sighs and looks out the window, lost in his thoughts until he hears "excuse me" next to him. Turning to the side, he sees the red-haired girl smiling at him, with the black-haired girl behind her, smiling as well though hers seems a bit forced. Looking at the redhead, he asks, "Yes? Can I help you?"

The redhead smiles and says, "I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to the school. My name is Rias Gremory and the girl behind me is Akeno Himejima," said girl merely smiled and waved a bit. "I hope we can get along," Rias said, sticking her hand out. Shinji, raising an eyebrow, slowly shakes her hand, not saying anything.

Rias' face twitched a little as their hands met, but otherwise said nothing. Taking her hand back, she cleared her throat and said, "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and Akeno to the Occult Research Club. I would like to invite you to join."

Not saying anything, Shinji merely sighed and nodded, grabbing his bag and getting up. Walking behind them both, he followed them as they walked to the Old School Building. Entering, he followed them to their clubroom, where Rias sat behind the only desk there, with Akeno standing next to her. Smiling at him, she said, "You can take a seat if you'd like. I'd like to wait for the other members before we talk." Nodding, he sat down on one of the couches and takes out a book, seeing no real point in talking just yet. Rias turns to Akeno and says, "Akeno, please prepare some tea and sweets for our guest." Nodding, she went into a room off to the side. A few minutes later, she comes back with a tray with tea and a slice of cake on it. Walking to the table in front of him, she sets them both down and stands back up, gesturing to them with a smile and says, "Please feel free to help yourself." Seeing him nod, but not look up from his book, she walks back behind the desk and stands next to Rias.

A few minutes later, he hears the door open and sees people begin to walk in. He sees a short, white-haired girl look at him, but otherwise sits on the couch opposite him, with Akeno handing her some cookies. He sees a good-looking blond guy smile at him and walks to the side, standing in front of the window. Then he sees two people walk in. A boy with brown hair and eyes, and a girl with long golden hair and green eyes. The boy looks at him with confusion, wonder who he was, while the girl bows and greets him. Marking where he left off, he puts his book back in his bag and listens as Rias speaks up.

"Alright, everyone. We have a guest here today so let's introduce ourselves." Turning to Shinji, she points at the white-haired girl and says, "This is Koneko Toujou. She is a first year here at Kuoh." Koneko continues to eat, not bothering to speak. Gesturing to the blond guy, she says, "This is Kiba Yuuto. He is a Second year." Kiba smiles and says,"It's nice to meet you, Senpai. Please treat me well." Gesturing to the latest two, she points at the male and says, "This is Issei Hyodou. He is also a Second year." Issei just nods, still looking at me in confusion. She then points to the last girl, saying, "And this is Asia Argento, another second year, being in the same class as Issei." Said girl bows and says in a timid voice, "It's nice to meet you as well, Senpai. Let's get along." Rias chuckles and says, "And you've already met both Akeno and I, being a Third year yourself."

She then folds her hands in front of her face, looks at Shinji in the eyes, and says, "Now that that's out of the way, what is a Fallen Angel doing in my territory?"

Hearing this, Issei and Asia both looked shocked, with Issei standing in front of Asia to protect her. Kiba merely summons a sword at his waist, preparing to fight, and Akeno raises her hand with lightning sparkling off it. Koneko doesn't move, but she stops eating and Shinji notices that she tensed her body, ready to move.

Sighing, Shinji stands up, looks at everyone present and says, "Look I didn't come here to fight. I was assigned here because of something the Grigori wants me to look into." Hearing this, Rias narrows her eyes. "Why would they send you to look into something?"

Knowing that she was fishing for information, Shinji sighs again and says, "Let's start over. My name is Shinji Komatsu." Saying that, his wings burst from his back, shocking those in the room. Not because of the wings themselves, but the fact that he had six.

* * *

 **End**

 **And there it is. All that time into one character. Like I said, this was mostly to test the waters. See if I could make this into an actual story. Leave a review telling me if you liked it or not, and if I should continue with what I've got here. The continuation of this story sorely depends on you readers. As much as I like the idea, I don't want to write a story that no one is going to read. So with that said, please let me know what you think! I would much appreciate it.**

 **Thank you to those that read this story. Again, there are plenty other of authors and stories you could read, and you read this one. So thank you. I'll let you all know when I have the new chapter for Naruto's Sudden Surprise.**

 **Until then, thanks for reading.**

 **FrozenFang, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. It's me again. So let me start off by saying that I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of people that liked the first chapter. I didn't really know what was going to happen, since I've never wrote a Highschool DxD story before. And any expectation I had was blown away by the people that liked this story enough for me to try again at another chapter. Sorry that this note seems a bit short. I don't really know what to put here that I haven't already said before, both about scheduling and about future uploads. So besides saying thank you, I don't really have anything else unfortunately.**

 **I will say that because of my posting history and my unknown schedule, I've decided to submit my character for another author to use for their story. And an author actually liked it enough to make a story off my character. So if any of you are interested in reading a different take on Shinji, then look at Kai x kuroka. Their story, "Representing the Fallen," is the one based off my character. And while you're there, read some of his other works. They're really good.**

 **That's it for this note. I'll see what I can do about updating my Naruto story for those that want an update. Again, I can't make any promises on a set date, but I'll try to upload a new chapter soon. But that's enough of me talking. Enjoy this new chapter. As always, I don't own Highschool DxD, besides my own creations. That title goes to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

"Idiot" – **Talking**

" _Idiot_ " – **Thoughts**

 **{Idiot} – Sacred Gear/Demonic Speaking**

 _ **{Idiot}**_ **– Sacred Gear/Demonic Thoughts**

* * *

Shinji watched them as they stared at him. Looking at their faces, he could see that they were scared. Of course, who wouldn't be scared? He knew that while Rias was a High-Class Devil, she herself only had one set of wings, while he had three. He basically just showed them that he could wipe them out like it was nothing. Closing his eyes, he folded his wings back into his body and cleared his throat, snapping them out of their shocked and fear induced trance. "As I was saying, my name is Shinji Komatsu. I've been sent here by the Grigori, specifically Azazel, to look into Fallen activity because there's been a problem that's come up."

Rias, still shocked at seeing a six-winged Fallen Angel in her territory, and slightly terrified, shakes her head, trying to regain her composure. "U-um, what kind of problem required Azazel to send you here?"

Sighing, Shinji says, "One of our leaders has gone rogue."

All the devils present gasped at this. To hear that a leader of the Grigori has gone rogue and could be in their town was terrifying. Especially not too long after the Riser incident. Akeno, surprisingly, was the first to recover and ask, "W-who went rogue?

Shinji says only one word, but its enough for those knowledgeable enough to know the severity of the situation.

"Kokabiel."

Seeing most of devils panic slightly was expected. The only ones who looked confused were the brown-haired young man and the blond-haired girl. Issei and Asia, if he remembered correctly. Looking at Issei's confused face, Shinji turned to him and said, "Kokabiel is one of the Fallen Angel leaders that fought in the Great War. He even survived an encounter with God himself. You must be the Red Dragon Emperor. It's nice to meet you." Turning back towards Rias, he continued, "After the Great War, he was the most vocal about his disapproval of withdrawing. He is very commonly known as a warmonger, so Azazel isn't that surprised he would go rogue." Reaching into his jacket, with the devils tensing in preparation for an attack, Shinji withdrawals a piece of paper that he hands to Rias. "That is a formal mission statement signed by Azazel and approved by the Four Maous."

Rias reads the paper thoroughly, and nods seeing everything was in order. She hands it back to Shinji, saying, "Very well. You won't have any problems for me and my peerage. Although, I have to ask, have you spoken to Sona Sitri at all? She and I share this territory after all."

Shinji shakes his head and says, "Not yet. After this meeting I plan on heading over straight after. I was told to meet with you first."

Rias nods her head. "Alright. Well thank you for bringing this to our attention. You have my word that you won't have any problems from my group."

Nodding his head, Shinji says, "Thank you. If that's all, then I'll be on my way. I look forward to working with you all." Turning around, Shinji picks up his bag and starts heading for the door. However, he stops in front of it. Everyone looks at him curiously, and without turning around, he says, "Not a day goes by where he doesn't regret what happened. How he wished he was faster. How much he wanted to be there. He misses you more than you know, Akeno."

Akeno, hearing this, gets a sour look on her face. "Never speak of that man in front of me ever again. You know nothing."

Shinji shakes his head hearing this. "On the contrary, I know more than you think I do, Imouto-chan." Saying this, he opens the door and walks out.

Akeno, hearing him speak, gets a shocked look on her face. Everyone looks at her, confused and worried. Issei asks, "Akeno-senpai, are you ok?"

She doesn't answer, instead she just stares at the door. Rias gets up and puts a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Akeno, are you alright?"

This seemingly snaps her out of her trance, and she turns to Rias with her normal smile on her face. "I'm fine, Buchou. Thank you for your concern."

Rias, still a bit worried, asks, "Are you sure? What happened just there? Why did he call you that?"

Akeno's smile falters a bit, but she fixes her expression and says, "Ara, ara. No need to worry. Everything's fine."

Everyone looks are her still concerned, but Rias nods her head. "Alright, if you say so." She sits back down and turns to face everyone. "Now then, lets continue with our meeting." Everyone nods their heads, and their meeting starts as planned.

Akeno, although still smiling and contributing normally, has her mind set on what Shinji said before he left. She looks at the door with a hopeful expression on her face when no one is looking. She decides that she is going to confront him after school, determined to get answers.

* * *

Shinji sits in front of the Student Council President, Sona Sitri. Having explained his reasons for being here, as well as showing her the official statement by the Grigori and the approval of the Four Maous, Sona sits with her hands folded in front of her face, listening patiently. After explaining, Shinji sits back and waits for her response.

Sona, reading the letter as well, nods her head and hands it back to him. "You're right. This is troubling. It's reassuring that the Grigori sent one of their own to deal with a situation like this. As with Rias, you have my word that you won't have any problem for me and my peerage. If you'd like any help then I'd be happy to assist you."

Shinji nods his head. "Thank you. I'll take you up on that if the need ever arises. If that's all then I'll be going. I have a feeling that I have a meeting after school is over." He stands up, grabs his things and heads for the door. Before reaching the door, he hears Sona speak. "Before you go, would you like to play a game of chess?"

Shinji sighs, and shakes his head. "Maybe some other time. I must be going now. Thank you for your time." With that said, he opens the door and leaves.

Sona sighs, a bit disappointed, and goes back to her work. She turns to her Queen, Tsubaki, and says, "It seems like it's going to be getting interesting in Kuoh for a while."

Tsubaki looks at her and nods, but asks, "You don't seem that concerned though, Kaichou. Why is that?"

Sona looks at her, and says, "Against someone like Kokabiel, you'd think that they would send another leader after him. But they sent him. And that tells me all that I need to know. I've read reports about him before."

Tsubaki looks at her and asks, "Who is he, Kaichou?"

Sona turns back to her work, and says, "The Black-Winged Assassin."

* * *

Classes are over for the day. Shinji sighs, from both the boredom of learning what he already knew and from meeting both devils today.

" _At least everything went okay. Better than trying to hide from them. Good think Okaa-sama suggested it. I wonder how Akeno is going to react,"_ he says to himself.

As if on cue, he feels someone tap his shoulder. Turning his head, he sees Akeno standing there with a slightly hopeful expression. She asks, "Komatsu-san, would you please follow me to the roof? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Not saying anything, he nods his head and stands up. Picking up his bag, he gestures for her to lead. She turns around and starts heading for the door with him following, while the classroom is in a bit of an uproar. "What does Akeno-sama want with that guy?" "Oh, I hope she doesn't try to steal him. I haven't even had a chance yet!" Ignoring these comments, he silently follows Akeno to the roof.

On the roof, Akeno stands in front of him with a desperate look on her face. Shinji looks at her and asks, "What did you need Akeno-san?"

Taking a step closer to him, she asks with a hopeful tone in her voice, "Is it really you?"

Shinji doesn't answer at first, instead looking in her eyes, seeing them shaking with slight tears in them. He looks down for a second, then looks back at her with a small smile on his face. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Imouto-chan?"

She gets an overjoyed expression on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She then runs at him and tackles him to the ground in a hug, not wanting to let go. He lets her cry on his chest with a soft smile, slowing stroking her head.

"Onii-sama!"

* * *

 **End**

 **And that is that! I hope some of you enjoyed what I was trying to do. I mostly focused on the meeting with the ORC because of Akeno and her history. Also, what do you think about what I did there? I'll admit, the idea came to me while I was typing this up. I didn't really plan on having their relationship like that, but as I was typing, I liked the way it worked. Hopefully at least some of you liked it. If not, then that's fine. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions.**

 **I'm pretty sure I have the next chapter at least roughly outlined, so hopefully the next one will be out in not too long. So hopefully look forward to that. Because of the reviews of the first chapter, I'm going to try to make this into a good story. I have some plans for the future but I don't have anything set in stone yet, just in case I decided to change some things.**

 **And I think that's it for this one. As always, thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate people taking their own time and reading something that I wrote, whether they hate it or not. Because to me, that at least means that it was worth reading, and that's a nice feeling. Leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter and what direction you think I'll be taking this in the future. Although I have a question for you all. And this could impact the future of this story.**

 **What do you think about Shinji having his own team like Vali's? Let me know in the reviews. Again thank you for reading and hopefully you'll stick around.**

 **FrozenFang, OUT!**


End file.
